1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display device for use in a game which device displays commercial messages and selects and announces winners. More specifically, this invention relates to such a display device wherein the selection and announcement of the winners is associated with preselected commercial messages.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There are many display devices available for displaying commercial messages such as billboards, TV, promotion displays, etc. In addition, there are many games played, for example, in supermarkets, and means are provided for announcing the winners of these games. However, to applicants's knowledge, there are no games wherein commercial messages are displayed and wherein the selection and announcement of a winner is a function of the commercial message being announced or selected.